Contorted
by Linen Tartaruga
Summary: Uke Roy 25 Themes. EdRoy, HughesRoy, AlRoy.
1. 1 Hand

**Title: Contorted**

**Summary:** Uke Roy 25 Themes. Ed/Roy, Hughes/Roy, Al/Roy.

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Disclaimer:** If I owned FMA, then this wouldn't be fan fiction, now would it?

**Warnings: **Shonen ai, lime, a vague spoiler or two, drabbles.

* * *

**1. Hand**

Roy shivered. It was cold, too cold, practically freezing against the burning heat of his skin, but Ed was stronger than him and kept him firmly in place. Or maybe it was that masochistic side of him; the Alchemist that was forever eager to explore or, in this case, be explored.

But why? How? No matter how well-made the automail was, it was still just that. There was no way for a hunk of metal, even attached to your nerves, to be able to actually _feel_ anything, right? The way Ed's eyes were focused on his hand, and the way his flesh thumb was brushing over Roy's shoulder was probably evidence to that fact. So then why?


	2. 2 Confession

**2. Confession**

"I killed them… They were innocents and I killed them…"

Ed stared at his lap, sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to wrap his mind around the thought that his lover, his commanding officer, one of the very few people he'd ever allowed himself to trust, had killed his childhood friend's parents on a questionable order.

It was the silence more than anything that awakened the alarms in his head, and Ed turned back around to see the very expression on Roy's face that people were constantly trying to chase from his own. And he realized, this wasn't about him, and Roy spent the rest of the night cradles in the blonde's arms.


	3. 3 Not Letting Go

**3. Not Letting Go**

Roy blinked up as an arm caught him across the chest, preventing him from darting out into the street.

"There's a car coming," his friend chided and then smirked proudly as the automobile zoomed past, producing a look of surprise on the younger boy's face.

"I didn't see it coming," Roy mumbled, shame and just a bit of awe coloring his voice that Maes had caught something he hadn't, though that wasn't a new discovery.

"Yeah, I know," Maes grinned but reached out and ruffled his friend's hair, "You gotta look before you cross."

"I know," the younger boy practically pouted, trying to duck away from Maes's hand.

"Good, now, hold my hand and I'll make sure you don't get run over," the older boy teased, "And don't let go."

"I won't."


	4. 4 Idiot Couple

**4. Idiot Couple**

Roy purred. Whenever he was feeling lazy enough to be petted, he would make these soft contented little noises in the back of his throat that sounded just like purring. It was probably why Al did it so often, because Ed still refused to let him have a cat.

So, instead of having a little furball curled up in his lap as he read, he had Roy Mustang, purring as he read and petted through his hair. Which was, actually, far more enjoyable.

Ed rolled his eyes at the two of them when he finally left for work.


	5. 5 Kiss

**5. Kiss**

"Hold still just another second."

Roy tried his hardest not to show just how much it _hurt_ as Maes changed the dressing on the burn on his arm. He really should have known better than to have attempted such complicated Alchemy so early in his studies; lucky for him, Maes had been right there and able to stop the fire before it caused _too_ much damage.

"There," another stifled wince as the older man lowered Roy's arm to the bed. "Now get some rest, okay, and call if you need anything." Maes leaned down and pressed a kiss to his friend's forehead, smoothing back his hair and added, "That doesn't include foot rubs, backrubs, or any _other _kinda rubs."

And then he ran out the door before the injured one could retaliate.


	6. 6 Animal Ears

**6. Animal Ears**

"But it's so cold out, what if it can't find somewhere warm to sleep?"

Maes nearly gave in to the utterly pained look on the younger boy's face, but he just shook his head firmly. "Your parents aren't gonna let you keep it, and neither will mine." Then, predictably, came the puppy dog eyes; and not from the puppy.

"Alright," he sighed, reaching out to scratch the dog behind its ears, "We'll drop it off at that old lady's place; she's always taking in strays." The bright smile that lit up Roy's face was enough to tell Maes that he'd made the right choice and he wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulders as he led them to their neighbor's house.


	7. 7 A Walk

**7. A Walk**

Ed smirked almost affectionately down at the man, curled up on the couch with a book open and fallen to the floor, and then the grimace that formed as Roy awoke to stiff joints.

The blonde shook his head and left the room only to return with both of their coats and tossed Roy's onto his lap, earning Ed a confused look.

"We're going for a walk," he answered and then turned, without another glance, and walked out the door, Roy following as quickly as possible as he tried to work out the stiffness in his legs.


	8. 8 Date

**8. Date**

There were so many dates he was supposed to remember, and it kind of sucked that the majority of them were the days that friends and relatives had died. There were also the birthdays of those of his friends that were still alive -- Al's birthday and the day his body had finally been restored -- but mostly it was a lot of deaths.

But still, that was no excuse for forgetting -- especially not _this _one -- and, once Ed came home from work, he wrestled the glass and whiskey bottle from his lover's hands and tucked him away in bed, trying to drown out the man's drunken mumbling, "I'm sorry, Maes, I'm sorry…"


	9. 9 Grief

**9. Grief**

Two years. He'd spent two _years_ thinking the boy had died. It had been the hardest thing Roy had had to face since Maes's death and he was just so _sick _of the people around him dying before their times. The Rockbells, then Maes, and then Ed; he couldn't even comfort himself spending time with the younger Elric because he was back in Rizenbul with no memory Roy had even ever existed.

But Ed had remembered. And Ed had shown him just how much he had missed the man as well. And it really shouldn't have surprised Roy at all that, with all the blonde had accomplished, he would be able to overcome even death.


	10. 10 First Night

**10. First Night**

Maes dropped the last box off in Roy's new bedroom and came back into the living room to see the younger man sitting on the couch and gazing dumbly at the silver pocket watch in his hand. He chuckled as he plopped himself down next to his friend and stole the watch before Roy could stop him.

"I told you you'd pass," the older man chided good naturedly and chuckled as Roy rolled his eyes at him. "Fine, don't believe me." He didn't give the watch back, instead setting it (carefully) down on a nearby box and leaning over the younger man. Roy gave easily, smiling up at Maes as he leaned back on the couch and they celebrated his new rank as State Alchemist and his new apartment.


	11. 11 Maes 16 x Roy 14

**11. 16-year-old Maes x 14-year-old Roy**

School had let out early, releasing a mob of excitable students out onto the unsuspecting city. Maes had dragged Roy off to the local diner where they just sat and talked and ate and talked and threw food at each other until the waitress glared at them, but as soon as she turned away Roy found a carrot in his hair.

Homework was done between lunch and dinner, and the boys didn't leave until after they'd cleaned the bowl that had once been home to a banana split. Roy's house was first on the way from the diner, so Maes walked him up to his door. Then, Maes bid the younger boy goodnight. Then, Maes gave Roy his first kiss.

Maes never made it home that night.


	12. 12 Cooking

**12. Cooking**

"It's just like Alchemy," Ed explained again, placing the last of the ingredients on the counter, "You have all of the different components and you just have to measure them out, mix them up, and then apply an energy source to get the final result you want. Except instead of using an array, you're using heat instead."

An hour and a half later, the kitchen was a mess and smelled of burning oil. The two bodies on the ground, however, didn't seem to mind because, as Ed would explain later, Roy just looked too adorable with flour smudged on his nose.


	13. 13 Made Love

**13. Made Love**

It hadn't been surprising at all to find that Alphonse Elric was a gentle lover. His every movement, every touch showed how he felt for Roy, just as much as any words he could ever say to the man. Al loved giving himself over to Roy, but he could see how much he loved when it was reversed as well. There was nothing fast or hard about these moments, most of the time, and that was part of what Roy enjoyed about them. Al was one of only two people that had ever made him feel…_safe_. It was a strange feeling, because he was so used to doing the protecting but, especially when he was with Al like this, he felt loved and cherished and protected.


	14. 14 Drunk

**14. Drunk**

Alcohol and Roy did not mix. It was a rare mood indeed that would find the man with a glass (or a bottle) in his hand. He wasn't a violent drunk, but he wasn't an affectionate drunk either. He wasn't one to get excitable and make an ass out of himself, but nor was he one to simply pass out. Well, not unless he wanted to.

No, when Roy drank, it was because the memories he tried so hard to suppress most of the time decided that the man was ignoring them too much. Maes knew better than to leave Roy alone on these occasions and he was always there to drive the younger man home or to drape a blanket over him; and then he was always ready in the morning with a pitcher of water, a bottle of pain killers, and a pot of coffee.


	15. 15 Bargaining

**15. Bargaining**

"Maes…?"

"Yeah?"

"…Kiss me…?"

The older boy turned with a grin to his friend, his expression the picture of mischief. "Oh? And what do I get out of it?"

He could see through those dark eyes that Roy wanted to say something cocky like, "You get to kiss me." Which was technically a valid response, but Maes wouldn't let him off that easy and Roy knew better by now, so instead he thought of something else to offer.

"I'll let you show me your new pictures of your puppy…"

"You mean it?"

Roy nodded and Maes just watched him, making sure he wasn't lying.

Who was he kidding? Even if he was, Maes still would have pressed the younger boy to the couch and kissed him breathless.


	16. 16 Reason for Tears

**16. Reason for Tears**

Al didn't understand. They'd been having a perfectly pleasant dinner together when Roy brought up Ed. Roy knew his plan, his goal; Al needed to bring his brother back because it just wasn't fair that the younger boy was alive but he _wasn't_. Al told Roy this, for what seemed like the hundredth time, and Roy had looked up at him, his expression apparently surprised at finding the boy looking back at him.

Then he'd found the man on his knees in front of him, his face buried against the blonde's stomach and a puddle slowly growing in his shirt. Roy was mumbling something, about the brothers' sacrifices and about Ed's final sacrifice. But Al just shook his head and said, "I don't understand what you're talking about," which just made the puddle of his shirt grow faster. Al didn't understand.


	17. 17 From Now On

**17. From Now On**

It shocked Ed when he first saw it, the man's lips curved up just barely, but not in that typical knowing, mocking, and all-around evil smirk that was infamous throughout the Military.

He was…_smiling_. Roy Mustang was curled up in Ed's arms, half asleep and _smiling_. The blonde shifted just slightly, moving down so that the man's head was laying on his chest instead of his stomach, and he tightened his arms around him. That only made Roy's smile widen as a soft contented, "Mmm," rumbled in his throat. Ed decided that he'd like to see that expression more often.


	18. 18 Beloved

**18. Beloved**

The room had been painted a calm blue, with the ceiling decorated in clouds and silhouettes of birds while the walls, near the floor, depicted a rural landscape with rolling hills and horses and only the occasional farmhouse, just like her hometown.

He'd built the furniture with the finest pine, the light color of the wood complimenting the lightness of the room. It didn't match the wood flooring, which had been a beautiful mahogany, but that was covered with a soft white rug. A bit of a disappointment, but it was safer this way; little children and hard wood floors didn't mesh well.

Against one wall was a dresser with a shelf for changing and, in the center of the room, flanked by the woman and her husband, was the crib that Roy Mustang began his life in.


	19. 19 Seduction

**19. Seduction**

If you asked any woman in Central or East City, they'd all tell you the same thing: Roy Mustang was the ideal.

Charming, intelligent, powerful, high aims, and, of course, not to mention drop-dead _gorgeous_. There wasn't a sane person in either of those cities that could deny the truthfulness of _any _of that. Women (and some men) wanted him and men (and some women) wanted to…well, to beat his pretty little face in.

If you had asked Roy, however, where he'd learned his charming ways from, he might have told you: When he'd been seduced by his best friend when they were teenagers.


	20. 20 Secret

**20. Secret**

There was a small park a few blocks from their houses and, when Maes and Roy weren't at each other's house, they spent most of their time there.

It wasn't much -- a swing set, a slide, a sandbox, and a handful of trees -- but there weren't too many kids in their neighborhood, so they usually had the place to themselves. There was one tree in particular that was really good for climbing; it was tall and the branches were thick and close to the ground so, even though Roy couldn't quite reach them, Maes could, and then he'd pull the younger boy up.

One day, however, Roy decided he'd grown tall enough to get up himself. He crouched down and jumped with all of his might, but he fell back down onto his rear, his face flushed and tears of frustration in his eyes. Maes came over, a gentle smile on his face, and kissed away his tears. Then, he pressed his finger to his lips and lifted Roy up so he could reach the branch.


	21. 21 Bathroom

**21. Bathroom**

The first hangover is always hard. Not that they ever get easy, but at least after the first you know what to expect.

This was Roy's first hangover. But, lucky him, he got his best friend, the one who had gotten him drunk in the first place, to play nurse maid for him. He did all the right things -- lots of water, pain killers, a light nutritious breakfast -- and then laid there in bed with the younger man, holding him comfortingly as Roy buried his face in his chest, hiding from the light.

Until Roy had run from the room looking green with his hands over his mouth.


	22. 22 Push Down

**22. Push Down**

Control was the thing that kept them both coming back.

Oh, there were other things, but this was the cause of many a sleepless night ending in sticky sweating bodies and a tangle of sheets.

Ed, no matter how hard he pretended, no matter how hard he fought, had never gained control.

Roy had far more control than he was entirely comfortable with.

It was always a battle; a test of strength and will and stamina. Even though Ed had the advantages of youth and automail, he still was given a good fight. But it always ended the same. Roy on his back, his control wrested from him by Ed as he closed a pair of handcuffs around the older man's wrists.


	23. 23 Touch

**23. Touch**

Awkward had hardly been the word for their first time. Two teenage boys, just coming into puberty and, shock upon shocks, they had hormones and insatiable libidos.

It was only supposed to be a bit of experimentation, but Maes's hands had made Roy feel as if he might have just caught on fire right there. It had been so much better than when he'd experimented with himself and, when they were finally through, he could hardly move or speak or even _think_. But that was okay, it was _more_ than okay, because it meant that Maes held him until he'd stopped shivering.


	24. 24 At the Workplace

**24. At the Workplace**

This wasn't usually like Ed. He was suspicious by nature which could prove to be amusing, watching him sneak wary glances at the locked office door, expecting any one of the soldiers without to come barging in and catch them. It did lose its novelty after a while, however.

This time was different, though. Probably because it had been such a god awful long time. Roy was sneaking glances at the door now, but that was because Ed hadn't bothered to think to _lock_ the damn thing after he'd flown into the room and before he'd pounced Roy and pinned him to his desk.


	25. 25 Coveting

**25. Coveting**

Roy adored Gracia. Really, he did. The woman was absolutely wonderful; sweet with just a touch of attitude which was the perfect compliment to Maes's worshipping nature. She baked a mean apple pie, was probably the kindest person he'd ever met and, while she wasn't exactly the sexy goddess of sexiness that Maes constantly made her out to be, she _was_ awfully pretty.

The problem was that Maes was over exuberant, especially when it came to his photographs. He was born to be a husband and father, anyone could see. But whenever the older man would hang over him, gushing over his gorgeous wife, Roy would be mentally willing his friend to press him to the nearest surface and kiss his breath away.


End file.
